


strangely, he feels home in this place

by aftertheblooms



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: 5+1?? but not really? idk, Best Friends to Lovers, Christmas Season, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Mention of Making Out, Realizations, chanhee is in love, kevin appreciation actually, kevin vocals appreciation, like literally just one LOL, mwah, no beta we die like men, trip across europe!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27139988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aftertheblooms/pseuds/aftertheblooms
Summary: 5 times Kevin made Chanhee's heart flutter, and one time he decided to do something about it.
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 70





	strangely, he feels home in this place

**Author's Note:**

> HEY BESTIES!
> 
> 'tis i. author.
> 
> this fic has basically blossomed from a prompt i saw on twitter and i changed it up a little but blame anne for it.
> 
> also i didn't know it would be this long... this is my longest fic and i haven't written in MONTHS so like im sorry if its 
> 
> title from 'home' by cavetown <3

"Chanhee!" A voice through the phone brought Chanhee back to reality. "Are you even listening?"

"Sorry Kev, I spaced out." He says. "Can you repeat?" He chuckles when he hears a sigh coming from the older.

"Fine. We’ll start with Berlin, then..."

Chanhee and Kevin were planning their Christmas vacation around Europe. It was Kevin's idea and even if it would take a toll on Chanhee's savings, he couldn't say no to his best friend.

1.

So here he is now, walking through one of Berlin's Christmas markets.

Suddenly, something gets his attention. "Look!" He says, pointing at one of the stands. "They sell hot wine, I want to try it.."

"Aren't you a lightweight?" Kevin teases. 

"Oh come on," Chanhee whined. "It's just one cup,"

Kevin giggled. "Fine."

After getting his drink, they walked away and continued their stroll. 

"Hey," Chanhee starts. "I don't really want it anymore," He says, pointing at his half empty cup. "Do you want to try it?"

"Why not," Kevin says, grabbing the cup. "Oh my, it's warm."

"Duh." Chanhee rolled his eyes. "It's hot wine for a reason." He looks at the older who brings his lips to the cup. _Shit, does this count as an indirect kiss?_ He blushes at the sudden thought.

"It's good," Kevin says, impressed. He looks at Chanhee again and giggles. "Is the wine getting to you already? Your cheeks are all red." 

"N-no!" Chanhee protests, hiding his face in his palms. "It's the cold." His answer comes out muffled.

"Whatever you say!" Kevin says and takes another sip of the wine.

The walk to their hotel went by fast. The conversations they had were background noise to Chanhee, who stared at the older while he scrunched his nose at the taste of the wine. He never realized how pretty his best friend was - sure, he was always attractive, but Chanhee thinks the Europe air makes him see things differently. Sees all the details when Kevin talks - his nose scrunching, his wide grin when Chanhee says something funny, his cheeks slightly red from the wine and the December cold - he can't help but stare, even when he's caught doing so. _Maybe I'm in love,_ he thinks, _or maybe it's just the wine._

When they're back in their shared hotel room, Kevin flops on his bed immediately with the intention of falling asleep.

Chanhee chuckles at the sight - Kevin's big(ger that it should be) jacket makes him look incredibly tiny. "Maybe you could change first?"

"'m tired." Kevin mumbles into the pillow.

"Who's the lightweight now?" Chanhee teases, satisfied when Kevin sits up with a groan. He steps forward to the edge of Kevin's bed, leans down and fixed his beanie so that his long, black hair sticks out from under it. "You should wear them like that more often," he says with a smile, "you're cute like this."

Kevin pouts (fucking POUTS!! Chanhee can't take this). "It looks better on you because you have bangs!" He whines, taking off the beanie and running a hand through his black hair only for the long strands to fall back on his cheekbones. "I don't, and it just looks weird."

"Not to me." Chanhee shrugs, leaning back. "I'll be in the bathroom." He adds, heading to the small bathroom connected to their room.  
Once he closes the door, he lets out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. He shakes his head and heads to the mirror to start his night routine.

2.

They're in Paris. _'The city of love,'_ Kevin would say jokingly.

They were using the subway to get to Musée d'Orsay. Seems like an easy task? Well, not really.

"Are we there yet?" Chanhee asks.

"Uh.." Kevin scratches the back of his neck. "About that..."

"Don't say it."

"We took the wrong line..?"

"Kevin, this is the third time!" Chanhee says, slightly frustrated.

"Look, you can't blame me! I've never used parisian subways before.."

"Yeah, I can see that." Chanhee scoffs. "Come on, we need to change lines, again."

Once they finally get there, key word _finally_ , Kevin is amazed. "This is... amazing." He says, surrounded by various pieces of art. 

Chanhee follows him - Kevin quickly becomes like a guide to him and all he can do is nod to everything he's saying about _this painting, that sculpture, or this temporary installation._ When they take a break, Kevin tells him the story behind the inauguration of the museum.

"I did some research." Kevin says, looking through the notes and screenshots in his phone. "Back then, it was a train station!" He exclaims, and Chanhee swears he can see stars in the older's eyes. He can't stop staring, again. Every background noise is muffled and all he can focus on is _Kevin, Kevin, Kevin._

"Chanhee?" Kevin puts his hand on his shoulder, and Chanhee winces unconsciously. "Is everything okay?"

"Sorry, spaced out." He muttered, shaking his head quickly. "Did we go to the first floor yet?"

"Actually, we didn't." Kevin takes his hand off, and Chanhee wishes he didn't get this feeling of disappointment when he did. "Let's go."

"This is pretty." Chanhee says, staring at a big canvas alone in a room. 

He has a hand on the camera pouch hanging around his waist, when Kevin quickly places his hand on it.

"Don't even think about it," Kevin mutters. "They might kick us out." He chuckles.

Chanhee blinks a few times, then nods absentmindedly. "Right." He mumbles. He feels like his hand is on fire, so he glances at their hands on the pouch.

"Oh." Kevin takes his hand away, but the weird burn doesn't go away. "Sorry."

"We're still going to the Louvre tomorrow?" Kevin asks on the way back.

"Only if we go shopping after." Chanhee says. "I spotted a Chanel store near."

"Ooh, expensive," Kevin teases, as always. 

"Oh shut your mouth!" Chanhee rolled his eyes, trying his best to ignore the _'make me'_ Kevin says back. "You could treat yourself too."

"I have a budget, sir." Kevin says, then Chanhee pokes his side. "Ow!"

"You deserved it." Chanhee pouts, then sticks out his tongue.

Chanhee couldn't sleep. Despite his attempts at ignoring it, his mind was still stuck at Kevin's _'make me'._ He sat up in his bed and glanced to his left, where the older was sleeping peacefully, long hair disheveled on the pillow. Without much thinking, he stood up and walked towards the bed and stood at the edge for a while. _I must look creepy like this,_ he thought. He chuckled quietly before delicately pulling the blanket so he could slide in beside the other.

He knows Kevin isn't a heavy sleeper, so he's not surprised when he shifts to face him. The only thing bothering Chanhee (not really, but he doesn't want to believe it) is how close their faces are.

"Hello there," Kevin whispers.

"I can't sleep." Chanhee whispers back.

"Is that why you're here?" Kevin asks and Chanhee nods in response. "Alright," He says, wrapping his arm around Chanhee's side. "Try now." 

Despite the internal panic he's having right now, Chanhee nods calmly, shifts to hide his face in the crook of Kevin's neck and closes his eyes, in attempt to fall asleep.

3.

London was a busy stop. The streets were busy, from tourists like strolling around, to people going back from work or from Christmas shopping. This happened in every city, but London gave a different atmosphere from it.

People were gathered in a spot where a street artist was performing, which gained Kevin's attention. 

"Hey, let's go there!" He says, heading towards the crowd.

Chanhee follows, entering the crowd, but at some point he loses sight of the older. He looks around, and takes a shaky exhale when he doesn't see Kevin anywhere. "Kevin?" He tries calling out, hoping he's near and hears him.

Thankfully, a hand sticks out of the crowd in the air and Chanhee recognizes it as Kevin's. He carefully makes his way towards it. 

"Found you." He hears Kevin say, and the next second he grabs his hand. "Don't let go." He says, looking at Chanhee and seeing how not at ease the younger felt. He frowned for a second, then smiled at him. "Let's get out of here, okay?" 

Chanhee looked at their hands. He gulped, looked back at Kevin and nodded.

Once they were out of the crowd, Kevin looked back at Chanhee. "Are you feeling better?" 

"Yeah." Chanhee nodded. "I'm sorry I made you worry, I got scared when I lost you."

Kevin squeezed his hand. "It's okay." He said with a smile and Chanhee couldn't help but smile back. "Where do you want to go now?"

Chanhee thinks for a while. "Can we go back to the hotel?" He asks. Kevin nods and starts to head back.

Chanhee looks at their hands, still intertwined. He smiles to himself and looks up to follow Kevin back to their hotel.

"Are you sure you're okay, now?" Kevin asks, standing in the doorframe of the bathroom.

Chanhee looks at him through the mirror. "Yes." He says with a smile. "You don't have to worry that much, you know?"

Kevin walks towards him and hugs him from behind. "I care about you." He looks at their reflection in the mirror. "We're best friends, right?" 

"Right." Chanhee repeats. Best friends. That's what they are. 

"We've been through a lot." Kevin continues, resting his head on Chanhee's shoulder. "You're always there for me, and I want to be there for you as well."

Chanhee remembers everything - the first months of being Kevin's roommate after the latter moved from Canada, the times he's spent helping the older adjust, the countless nights he's spent in his bed with Kevin in his arms, when the latter finally fell asleep after what felt like hours of crying because of either stress, frustration and homesickness. He remembers all the times he's been there for Kevin, and wants him to know that he is there for him too.

"You are," Is all he manages to say instead, and he puts a bit of face cream on Kevin's nose. "And I couldn't be more thankful." He meets Kevin's eyes in the reflection, then his gaze shifts to the cream on Kevin's nose, to Kevin's arms around his waist. _This feels oddly domestic,_ he thinks.

"I'm glad." Kevin says after a while. He pulls back and Chanhee suddenly feels cold. "Let me know when you're done, okay?" he ruffles the younger's hair and disappears out of Chanhee's vision.

4.

As their day in Amsterdam was coming to their end, they were heading back to their hotel. 

Kevin was talking about the museum they visited earlier when Chanhee felt a raindrop fall on his nose.

"Kevin," he started, interrupting the older. "Did you check the weather forecast for today?"

Kevin looked at him, confused. "No, why?"

"So you didn't bring an umbrella," He concludes.

Kevin shakes his head. "I didn't."

As if on call, more raindrops started falling on them. "Well shit." Kevin chuckles while Chanhee glares at him. "Since we're already getting soaked, let's profit!" He adds and jumps into an already formed puddle of water.

Chanhee sighs. "You're going to get sick, it's cold. We should get going."

"Oh come on!" Kevin whines, pouting at the younger. And who is Chanhee to refuse?

The receptionist at the hotel gave them a weird look when they entered the hotel completely soaked. They weren't dripping that much water, right? 

After a 30 minute argument on who gets to shower first ("You go," "No, you!", and so on, until Chanhee finally gave in) and a shower, Chanhee comes out of the shower in warm, dry clothes and hair still damp. "Your tu-" He freezes when he realizes he walked in on Kevin, hair tied up in a ponytail, taking off his soaked shirt.

Kevin turns around and notices Chanhee. "Oh, you're done? Can I go now?" 

Words are stuck at Chanhee's throat, so he nods.  
This isn't the first time he sees Kevin shirtless, why is he acting like this?  
His gaze follows Kevin, who's now heading to the bathroom. "You got a new tattoo." He notices - a small one, behind his ear.

"Oh," Kevin covers the tattoo with his hand by reflex. "You noticed?"

"Of course I would," Chanhee says. "Go shower now."

Once Kevin was gone, Chanhee flopped on his own bed. _Something's wrong with me,_ he thinks as he grabs his phone and scrolls through his contacts to call someone. "Let's hope he's awake." He tells himself as the signal rings.

"Hello?" The voice through the line says, voice soft as if they just woke up.

"Younghoon hyung," Chanhee starts. "Can you help me with something?"

"What is it?"

"So I'm in Amsterdam," He stops, checking if the shower is running. "With Kevin. On a trip across Europe."

"That's nice," Younghoon hums. "What about it?"

"I don't know if it's the Europe air or not, but," His voice gets quieter, hoping he isn't heard by anyone but Younghoon. "I think I might have feelings for him." He decides to ignore someone's _'oooh'_ through the line, assuming it's Sunwoo. "Ever since we landed in Berlin so much happened and even if it's little it gives me butterflies and I don't know what to do."

"What do you mean by 'so much'?" He asks.

"Literally insignificant stuff. I keep staring at him and even if he catches me I just can't stop, and it's making me feel so weird. Also, he's being touchier than usual... when we were in London, he hugged me, like out of nowhere, and he wanted to make sure I knew he was there for me, and I just-" He exhales heavily and groans. "I don't know, hyung. It's so confusing... I saw him shirtless before he went to shower and I felt like my face was going beet red even though I've seen him like that before."

A laugh can be heard through the phone.

"It's not funny!" Chanhee whines.

"You're whipped." Younghoon says.

"You think so?" Chanhee asks.

"Yeah, definitely." Sunwoo adds.

"Hey, you weren't invited to this conversation!" Chanhee whines.

"Well, it's too late now is it?" Sunwoo teases and laughs when Chanhee whines again.

"Goodnight! Go to sleep you two! I regret asking for advice." Chanhee says.

"We love you too~" Younghoon says.

"Goodnight!" Chanhee says and hangs up.

"Who was it?" Chanhee whips his head to the bathroom door so fast it could give him whiplash. Kevin is standing in the door frame, changed into dry clothes.

"Younghoon hyung," Chanhee says. "And Sunwoo." He adds, rolling his eyes.

"Not surprised that you're annoyed." Kevin chuckles. "They were still awake?"

"Yeah, but they were being annoying so I told them to go to sleep." Chanhee says. "You probably heard that part though."

"I did," Kevin confirms, sitting on his own bed. "What was about the thing about an advice? You know, if you need any advice on anything you can ask me too." He says. "I'm probably better than those two." He adds jokingly and laughs.

"It's nothing important," Chanhee says. "I promise." He adds, seeing Kevin's _'are you sure?'_ face. "We should sleep, it's getting late and we have an early flight to Brussels tomorrow."

"Wait," Kevin says before Chanhee gets to turn the lights off. "I'm cold." Chanhee doesn't answer, but freezes looks at Kevin, confused. Kevin sighs. "Can we cuddle?"

_Fuck._

"I-I mean it's fine if you don't want to-"

"No!" Chanhee exclaims a little too loudly, startling Kevin. "No," he repeats calmly, "It's fine." He scoots to the side and opens his arms. "Come here."

Kevin complied.

Chanhee hoped he wouldn't hear his aggressively fast heartbeat.

"I miss Canada." Kevin mumbled into Chanhee's chest. "I miss home."

"I know." Chanhee said, rubbing circles into Kevin's back out of habit. "I know you do."

"But I can manage," Kevin hugged him tight. "'cause you're here."

It wouldn't even be an exaggeration to say Chanhee teared up at those words - it hit ten thousand times more after coming to terms with his feelings for his best friends. 

Kevin must've heard the sniffling above him, so he looked up. "Did I make you cry?"

"No." Chanhee says, even though his shaky voice says otherwise. "I'm fine. Goodnight, Keb."

"Goodnight." 

5.

They arrived in Brussels in the late morning.

The first thing they did was head to their hotel to check in and leave their bags, then they left to explore the last city on their Europe trip. 

“The subway system here is way easier to understand than in Paris.” Kevin says, followed by a chuckle and Chanhee shivers at the fresh memory.

After they had lunch, they mindlessly strolled around the boutique galleries and various places in the city. The afternoon went by faster than they would’ve expected, it was already dark when they headed to a Christmas market on an avenue leading towards a plaza surrounded by more or less narrow galleries and paths. _'Starting with a Christmas market, ending with a Christmas market’_ , Kevin said, only with the sad reminder that their little holiday was almost ending and they would be back in Seoul in less than two days.

“Kev, there’s an ice rink!” Chanhee exclaims, pointing at the installed ice rink on the plaza. “Let’s go,” He tugs at the sleeve of Kevin’s jacket to pull him in that direction.

“That’s a long ass line.” Kevin says looking at the line in front of them.

“They let in a lot of people at once. Once these people are done we’ll go in!” Chanhee beams and claps in excitement.

Kevin raised an eyebrow at him. “Didn’t know you liked ice skating that much,” 

Chanhee just shrugs. “It seems really fun.” 

At that moment, they were signaled to go in the tent. They got skates in their respective shoe sizes and sat back on a bench to put them on.

“You have tiny feet.” Kevin says. “And you’re taller than me..” 

“By one centimeter, you tiny man.” Chanhee said. “Wouldn’t that mean you have big feet?”

“Well,” Kevin looks at him knowingly. “You know what they say about big fe-” 

“Please shut up.” Chanhee interrupts him, knowing what would come out of Kevin’s mouth if he didn’t.

“Okay, sir!” Kevin stands up and helps Chanhee get up to get on the rink. Chanhee quickly gets on the rink and starts doing laps, but Kevin stands on the side, hesitant.

“Something wrong?” Chanhee asks after finishing a lap and stopping by Kevin. 

“Um,” Kevin looks away. “Let’s say I don’t know how to skate. On ice. Yeah. That’s embarrassing.”

“Come here then,” Chanhee says, gesturing for him to come on the ice next to him. Kevin complies. “Grab my hands, I’ll teach you.”

Kevin hesitates.

“You’ll fall on your ass either way.” Chanhee deadpans, and Kevin immediately grabs his hands, catching the younger off guard. “Just like I almost did right now.” He laughs. 

“So, how do you do this?” Kevin asks.

“You move your feet like this,” Chanhee gestures. “While pushing forward. Try to keep balance by swaying your body a little.” He moves back, still holding Kevin’s hands. “Try to come to me while doing what I just said.”

Kevin was a fast learner. He picked up the moves easily, and Chanhee smiled. “See? You’re doing great already, it’s not that hard. Do you want to try without me holding you?” He asks, then lets go when the older nods. He moves away a little further than before. “Now try to come to me again.”

Kevin tries again. He starts off too fast, so Chanhee has little time to move back and catch the older in his arms. “Whoa there, you’re a little eager, huh?” 

“Not true.” Kevin pouts when he pulls away. Chanhee can faintly recognize a pop song he forgot the title of playing in the background while he stares at Kevin. “Try again?” He asks, moving back again when Kevin nods.

This time, Kevin falls. Flat. On his ass. “Ow,” He whines, and god, Chanhee can’t take the stupid pout that appears on his lips. “Look at you.” He giggles. While trying to approach the older he falls as well and it’s his turn to whine.

“Damn, that sound you made when you fell was like taking a screenshot.” Kevin laughs, his laugh crystal clear and so absolutely perfect that it makes Chanhee ignore the jab. He’s in love. 

“Oh my,” Chanhee joins the older in laughter. “I guess I have fallen for you.”  
It takes him a while to realize he actually said that out loud. When he sees Kevin’s cheeks flush red, creating a contrast between his pale skin from the cold and the beet red shade of his cheeks, he pauses. “O-oh.” His eyes go wide as he stands up. “Just kidding. Thought it would fit the situation, but I guess it sounded better in my head.” He chuckled nervously and helped Kevin get up as well. “Wanna try again?”

By the time they had to come off the rink, Chanhee has successfully taught Kevin how to skate. “I’m proud of you, my little apprentice.” Chanhee says with a smile as he’s taking off his skates.

“Thank you, I did my best.” Kevin replies.

The rest of the evening went by swiftly. They passed by a street performer - _Another one?_ Chanhee thinks as he’s seated down next to Kevin to enjoy the performance. _'At least this time I won’t lose you.'_ Kevin said to convince him.

The performer played a familiar song to both of the boys. “Does anyone want to come down here to sing with me?” He asked.

Chanhee immediately glanced at Kevin knowingly. 

“Don’t even think about it.” Kevin said.

“Come on! You sing so well.” Chanhee whined, but Kevin shook his head.

He sighed. “Excuse me,” He quickly got the performer’s attention. “My friend here,” He points at Kevin, “wants to come down but he’s shy.”

“Sure, come here!” The performer beams and Kevin has no choice but to move through rows of seated people to join him. “What’s your name?” He asks.

“Kevin.” Kevin answers to the mic.

“Alright Kevin, let’s sing!”

Chanhee inhales sharply when Kevin eases up and starts singing along. He always told Kevin he had a beautiful voice but he would always shy away from compliments. Even though he has a lot of opportunities to hear the older sing, especially when it’s only the two of them and Kevin wants to show him a song he wrote, but he treats every single one as if it was the last. 

The song ends quicker than he would like it to, and suddenly everyone around him erupts into a round of applause. Kevin bows lightly as the performer thanks him for the performance and he goes back to sit next to Chanhee.

“You were amazing.” Chanhee says, turning to Kevin. “I hope you know that, because I will never get tired of telling you that.”

“I know you won’t.” Kevin laughed, head hanging low for a second before looking back at Chanhee. “Thank you, it means a lot.”

Chanhee smiled. It was one of the most genuine smiles he’s ever given to anyone, even he himself knew it. If his friends were there to see it, they would tease him about it to the end of days. But at this point, he doesn’t care.

+1.

They just boarded for their flight back to Seoul. Chanhee sat next to the window and he saw Kevin pout as he sat beside him. “I wanted the window seat.” 

“Should’ve been faster.” Chanhee says, giggling when Kevin playfully hits his arm.

When they flew off, Chanhee chose a movie to play, fully knowing he wouldn’t pay any attention to it.

And he was right. During the entire flight (the parts where he wasn’t asleep, at least) all he could think about is all the interactions with Kevin and all the things those made him feel, the realization hitting him like a truck when he remembers Younghoon’s words. _‘You’re whipped’ Oh hell yeah I am,_ he thinks.

He gently shakes Kevin awake when they land. “We’re here,” he says and he sounds way more tired than he thought he would. Kevin nods and starts standing up.

After taking their luggage, Chanhee takes out his phone to text a quick _‘we’re here’_ to Sangyeon, who was supposed to pick them up.  
In a few minutes, they pack their bags in the boot of Sangyeon’s car and they sit in the backseat. Kevin falls asleep halfway through, head resting on Chanhee’s shoulder as the blonde answers Sangyeon’s questions about their trip. 

“I can stay over tonight, right?” Chanhee asks. “It’s already late, and I don’t want to bother you to drive so much.”

“You don’t have to lie to me.” Sangyeon says and turns around for a second. He chuckles at Chanhee’s troubled face, then he turns back to the road. “You should tell him, you know?”

Chanhee sighs in defeat. Is he really that obvious? “I know, I just don’t know how.”

“Are we here?” Kevin asks, waking up when the car stops. 

“Yup.” Sangyeon replies. “You guys can go in, I’ll take your stuff.”

“No no, I’ll help you.” Chanhee says, tone a little more desperate than he wanted it to be. “I’m not tired.”

“Okay.” He says. “Kevin, are you sure you can go?” He asks the latter and hands him the keys when he nods.

Once Kevin gets in the building, Chanhee and Sangyeon take the bags out of the trunk and head there as well. 

“Kevin’s a great guy.” Sangyeon says after a moment of silence. “I’m sure you know that.”

“Of course he is.” Chanhee purses his lips. “To the point where I’m afraid I might not be good enough for him.”

“I’m sure you are.” Sangyeon says in an attempt to reassure the younger. “I wish you luck!” He adds as he struggles to open the door to his and Kevin’s apartment.

“Thanks,” Chanhee mutters, entering the place and closing the door behind him.  
He leaves his bags next to Kevin’s and heads to the couch, where the older is seated. “Hey, can we talk?” He asks and Kevin looks up at him.

“Later? I really need a nap right now.” Kevin says followed by a yawn.

“You should head to your room then,” Chanhee laughs. 

“Not a bad idea.” He says, standing up. He looks at Chanhee as if he’s expecting something.

“Oh, it’s fine. I’ll sleep here.” Chanhee says, glancing at the too-small-for-Chanhee couch.

Kevin frowns. “You know I don’t mind sharing a bed with you, right?” 

“Right.” He repeats. “Let’s go then!” He says and follows Kevin to his room. 

Chanhee’s woken up in the middle of the night. When he blinks to adjust to the darkness of the room, he feels a body draped over him. The boy must’ve noticed Chanhee waking up, so he braces himself on his arms to hover above him. “You’re awake.” Kevin says.

“Yeah.” Chanhee says, trying to tell Kevin’s features in the dark. “Pretty sure I’m awake.”

“What did you want to talk about, earlier?” Kevin asks and sits up, his thighs on both sides of Chanhee’s waist, straddling him.

 _Shit._ Forgot about that.

“Right, um..” Chanhee looks away. “Promise nothing will change if I say anything?” He asks and sticks out his pinky.

“Promise.” Kevin says, linking their pinkies together. 

“Okay so, basically…” Chanhee starts. “You know what, I’m gonna be straightforward, it’s going to be easier.” He takes a deep breath and looks in the older’s eyes. “I love you.”

Kevin blinks.

“Romantically.” Chanhee adds.

Kevin blinks again, mouth agape. “Really..?” he manages to say after a few moments. “Since when?”

“Yeah. I mean, the realization is pretty recent. I started feeling things when we started our trip, but I actually figured it out in Amsterdam. That’s the advice I called Younghoon for.” Chanhee says. “So yeah. I love you.” He repeats, words flowing out without any filter.

Kevin stares. When Chanhee finally gets the courage to make eye contact with him, he breathes out. “Me too.”

“What?”

“I love you too.” Kevin says, louder, this stupid wide grin of his plastered on his face. “When I said I managed, I meant it. You’re like home to me.”

Chanhee doesn’t answer. He just takes in the sight of Kevin sitting above him, face lit up by the street lights outside the window - his eyes reflecting the moonlight, his cheeks tainted a light shade of pink, the wide grin still there. He smiles back.

“Can I kiss you?” He asks after a moment.  
Kevin nods. Chanhee gently cups the other’s face, making him lean down and the next second Kevin’s lips are on his. _Holy shit, I’m kissing my best friend,_ he thinks and smiles in between kisses. 

When Kevin pulls away, Chanhee almost sits up to meet his lips again. “You’re cute.” Kevin says and Chanhee pouts. Kevin plants a peck on Chanhee’s lips before climbing off of his lap and cuddling to him. “I love you.” He mumbles into the crook of Chanhee’s neck.

“I love you too.” Chanhee sighs, closing his eyes to drift off.

_When he’s laughing with Kevin in the morning after Sangyeon had caught them making out on the couch, he feels at home._

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading ! 
> 
> again sorry if it was bad this took me like a good 10 hours to write so it is what it is


End file.
